


Reticent

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, KHRYST+, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Byou tries to find a way to keep his brother from going on a date with his boyfriend.





	Reticent

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to fucking hell. Idk what I expected guys, I wrote this out of inspiration from watching a fucking porn video and whilst I was writing this I actually had the gall to complain "Why does this fanfic look like it's coming straight out of a porn video?" 
> 
> And I'm just here like "Hmmm jeez, Riyu, idk! I WONDER WHY?!"
> 
> Oh but anyways, this isn't just a oneshot. It's one of the many fanfics I have that I actually have plans on continuing some more but, god knows when can I actually update them lol
> 
> Have fun reading you guys ouo
> 
> AND SPECIAL THANKS TO MAH FRIEND/PROOFREADER/BETA: Atmosphere_zero <3
> 
> Lova ya bro, thanks dfbsjvnsdkjncksd

It was 3 more hours before his date with Rui and Jin found nothing wrong with preparing this early. He wanted to be able to relax and maybe even watch an episode or two from the latest anime he was watching. He got out of the shower, humming to himself as he grabbed the lotion nearby.

As he came out of the bathroom, his brother Byou was waiting at his room, sitting by his bed as though waiting for Jin. “Nii-chan,” The blond smiled as he looked to his brother. “What’s up?” He inquired as he came to his study desk and placed the bottle of lotion there. It was nearing winter season now and as much as the blond loved the cold weather, his skin apparently didn’t. One of the many reasons to prepare early for his date, Jin didn’t want to go out looking like some dried-up prune.

“Oh nothing, I was just checking up on you.” Byou smiled, looking over to Jin. His eyes roomed over to his younger brother’s body, watching his every move as those hands went over to squeeze some lotion into the palm of his hands before rubbing it onto those luscious arms.

“Worried?” Jin inquired, not paying much attention to his brother. “This is just the third date, nii-chan. Don’t get too protective now.” He chuckles, looking over to the brunet and catching him staring.

Byou was quick to look up and stare directly into Jin’s eyes, knowing fully well that the younger had seen him glancing over to him with lust yet, Jin seemed to not pay any attention to it.

“I know, I know. Give the guy a chance and all that, since he seems all nice.” Byou shrugged.

“Good boy,” Jin retorts back chortling before he removes the towel that was covering his lower body. Byou’s eyes were quick to scan over the view before him. He didn’t fail to notice the smirk that graced Jin’s lips as the other had slowly and ever so delicately started to rub lotion on his legs.

Fuck, those thighs would be the end of Byou.

“So uh…” Byou tried but he was having a hard time thinking straight. “W-What time does he pick you up?” He inquired, looking over to Jin’s ass as the younger _on purposely_ showed it to him as he bent down just a little to squeeze another amount of lotion onto his hand.

“Around 7, Rui said he’ll pick me up.” Jin told his brother as he now looks to Byou with dark eyes. “Uhm… Nii-chan,” Jin starts as he took a hold of the bottle of lotion and started to walk over to Byou. “Would you mind putting some lotion on my back?” He asks innocently, yet the look on his face told Byou all he needed to know.

_‘Can we fuck before I go on my date, Nii-chan?’_

“Yeah sure,” Byou answered a bit breathless as he took the bottle from Jin. “Get on the bed.” His voice was an octave lower.

Jin bit on his lower lip, laying himself down on his mattress as his brother poured the lotion onto his palm. Byou trapped Jin between his two legs, rubbing the cream into both hands before he started to spread it all over Jin’s back.

A sigh left the blond’s lips, immediately relaxing onto the elder’s ministration as he closed his eyes. “Thanks for this,” Jin said as he looked over to the other. “You know how dry my skin gets in this season.” He started off as Jin pulled up his hip, ass rubbing against the brunet’s crotch.

Byou moaned at the sudden contact, feeling himself get harder. He kept his hands on Jin’s back, rubbing and massaging the younger. Loosening him up to any tensions or stress… Or at least he was trying. His actions were definitely leading to a different path.

“You know I do anything for you.” Byou replied back huskily, his breath ghosting over Jin’s nape as the younger shivered at the contact. The brunet let his lips lightly glaze over the skin, his kisses soft and fleeting not nearly enough for Jin but, it got him moaning, begging for more. “Do you like Rui?” Byou inquired There was a hint of jealousy in his voice that got Jin humming in amusement.

“Well, I should, right?” He laughs but, it got cut off when his brother suddenly bit on the skin connecting his neck to his shoulder. He closed his eyes, feeling Byou’s hands wander down to his waist and ever so slowly start to massage his ass cheeks. “He’s my boyfriend after all.” He adds off, adding fuel to the fire.

The brunet growls at the word. He hated it when Jin calls _anyone_ his boyfriend.

“Does he treat you right?” Byou poked on, his lips now kissing behind Jin’s ear. “I’d hate to see anyone not treat my little brother right.”

“Nii-chan,” Jin gives a shuddering breath as he feels Byou’s erection rubbing against his ass. Of course the other was still fully clothed but god, Jin wished Byou would just hurry up and fuck him already. “Are you jealous?” He asks as he glances over to Byou, yet as he does so he couldn’t contain another moan leaving his lips as the brunet’s fingers found their way into his puckered hole. Byou teased his index finger rubbing into the entrance and just ever so slightly letting the tip of his finger enter.

“Yeah,” Byou answered the question before he captured Jin’s lips into a kiss. “Hate the way he looks at you,” He said as he kissed down to Jin’s jawline “Hate how he talks to you, when you spend so much time with him,” the brunet continued as he continued to kiss down Jin’s neck, all the while his index finger started to slowly enter into Jin, making the younger gasp at the dry intrusion. “Hate that you’re dating him, fuck!”

Jin shifts his position so he’s on his knees and on all fours, “Nii-chan, don’t put it in me dry.”

Byou kisses his back, gentler than he was earlier. “I won’t, I won’t.” He reassured the younger. They both knew that as much as Jin didn’t mind going in dry, he really preferred not. The brunet moved to the bedside drawer, taking in the bottle of lube they both kept there. He dumped a good amount of the gel on his hand, coating his fingers before Byou got into his position behind Jin.

The moment Byou’s index finger entered him, Jin had to bite his hand to keep quiet. They had been far too careless already with their moans earlier, their parents might come home earlier and Jin didn’t want to get caught. He didn’t want his brother to get in trouble.

“Don’t do that,” Byou said as he took hold of Jin’s hand and moved it away from the other’s mouth. “I want to hear you.” He says, kissing at the edge of his brother’s lips.

“What if someone comes home?” Jin asks in a murmur.

“Nobody will. Don’t worry.” Byou answers as he kisses Jin’s worries away.

When Jin was about to protest Byou added another finger in him, making him moan instead of complaining. He bucked his hips back, wanting more of the other’s fingers in him. Byou carefully massaged the other, coaxing the inner muscles walls to relax from the intrusion. He scissored his fingers, doing so rather impatiently.

The younger’s hips bucked back against Byou, gasps of pleasure leaving his lips. And in that moment, the brunet halted his ministrations, fingers leaving Jin’s entrance making the younger whimper at the loss. It wasn’t long lived though as the sounds of Byou unzipping himself from his pants were heard. Jin watched with wanton need in his eyes, he saw Byou free his cock from the confinements of his pants and Jin moaned at the sight.

Byou stroked his length whilst grabbing a hold of the lube, drizzling a generous amount of it on his dick before discarding it. The brunet grabbed Jin on the waist with both hands, pulling the younger close to him.

Feeling his brother’s hard cock on his entrance, couldn’t help but to keep thrusting his hips against it; even when the act itself was futile with Byou’s grip on him. “More, more, please,” He could only ask.

Byou licked his lower lip, half of his cock entering Jin and stopped there. He watched his younger brother, submissive and compliant under him. _‘Just how it should be.’_ He thought internally. He slowly pulled back, leaving only the head of his length inside. He watched Jin’s ass greedily try to take him in. The way the blond’s body trembled beneath him, the soft sounds of pleasure that left those sinful lips… It made their copulation all the more sweeter.

He himself shivered at the sensation.

Another thrust pushing his entire cock inside Jin and Jin moaned, hands gripping on the sheets below him as the younger braced himself for Byou. The brunet’s pace was slow, as though savoring the moment, trying to gauge every little sound that Jin would give him.  He’d thrust his entire length in one moment then, slowly sheath it till only halfway and before pounding back in hard.

“Nii-chan, nii-chan!” Jin cried out as he pushed himself back against Byou’s thrusts. “More please, more.” He pleaded.

“Do you?” Byou inquired with a growl, he snaked a hand under the blond, his fingers wrapping against the other’s throat, making his brother look to him. “Do you want me to?” He kept on slowing his thrusts until he eventually came to a halt and it left Jin panting and whining.

“Yes, please, please.” Jin tried to buck himself back to Byou, wanting to feel more of the other’s dick inside him. God, he was so needy but Byou wouldn’t give it to him. “Nii-chan!”

In that moment, Byou pulled away from Jin. He took hold of the other’s waist then, flipped him so the blond was now lying on his back against the mattress. Byou surrounded him, trapping the younger between his arms as Byou stared straight into Jin’s eyes. “Tell me you want me.” Byou told him, his lips grazing against Jin’s own as a way to tease. “Tell me how much you want me.”

 _‘Tell me you love me.’_ His mind sufficed but, Byou left that part out.

“Want you,” Jin replied with a kiss, his hands brushing along Byou’s sides as he enclosed him in a hug, pulling the elder closer. “Byou-nii, want your dick in me. Want you to fuck me, please.” Jin licked his lips before kissing him again. “I’ll do anything you want, anything.”

There was a sincere way Jin spoke those words, as though he really would do anything.

“Don’t sleep with Rui on your date tonight.” Byou murmured into the blond’s ear. “Come back home to me.”

Jin was quick to nod, doing so repeatedly as he wrapped his legs against Byou’s waist. “Yes, yes, I won’t. Byou-nii, I won’t please.”

Byou looked down, guiding his cock into Jin and the blond moaned in relief. He sucked in his brother’s dick, wanting to feel more, needing to feel more of Byou in him. “Yes,” Jin hissed out. “More, please.” His nails scratched against the skin on the brunet’s back, leaving angry red marks in its wake.

He shifts his hips into a better position, quickly adding speed to his thrusts as Byou now tries to find an angle that would make his brother happy. His pace now different than, earlier. He was no longer teasing nor making the other beg as he thrusts hard and fast, satisfying both him and Jin.

The blond’s head arches back, holding onto Byou for dear life as he tightens at the new-found speed. He loves it, wants it, and can’t get enough of it. He latches himself onto his older brother, moaning and pleading for Byou not to stop. He doesn’t want the other to stop, doesn’t want Byou to let go of him without satisfying both of them.

 “Close, so close. Byou-nii.” Jin tells the other, kissing against Byou’s cheek. He was almost there, just a little more and he’d reach his climax.

The brunet kisses him with fervor, tongue pushing against Jin’s own plush lips as Byou demands for entrance. He complies easily, closing his eyes as he feels the brunet’s hand wander down between their bodies and Jin cries into their kiss as he feels Byou’s hand on his arousal.

Byou doesn’t let him go, doesn’t let Jin pull away. He thrusts harder, faster, and at the same time, his hand pumps on Jin’s cock. He kisses him breathless, until Jin forgets about anything and everything and there’s nothing else on his mind but, Byou.

The younger shakes and Byou feels the dick in his hand pulsate. Jin’s insides tighten on his cock and Byou didn’t even need to say anything as he gives one more harsh thrust against Jin’s prostrate and he releases himself. He cums inside the younger, hand slowing down as Jin’s own seed spurts out and covers their abdomens.

He swallows the moans that escapes from the youngers throat, making sure Jin doesn’t turn away from him. His other hand grips tight on the blond locks, willing the kiss to go on even just a second longer; even if their lips are only touching, he wants to touch Jin, to keep him close.

Byou was the one to back away first, releasing Jin from the kiss as he rests his head to the side, nuzzling against the crook of Jin’s neck. It took a minute or two before their breathings returned to normal and the brunet slowly unsheathed himself from the younger.

“No, wait—” Jin started, making Byou look at him in question. “No sorry.”

 “You should clean up again.” Byou stated as a matter of fact as he started to tuck himself back to his pants, yet as he was zipping up Jin’s hands stopped him in doing so.

“Byou-nii, take a shower with me.” Jin asked, sounding as though it was the most innocent thing to say at the moment.

“You sure you won’t be late?” The brunet arched up one inquisitive brow. As tempting as that sounded, he didn’t want to risk either their parents or Rui finding out about this.

“It’ll just take a minute,” Jin reassures him this time, nuzzling the tip of their noses together as Jin gave a fleetingly small kiss to Byou’s lips. “I promise.”

Byou caved in to Jin’s request, taking a shower together. But it was merely as innocent as Jin had suggested it to be, washing each other… Or as innocent as it was for Jin when Byou was staring at his brother with the same lust-filled eyes as he did so earlier.

As soon as they had finished showering, the bell to their door rung.

“You get dressed, I’ll see who it is.” Byou said as he put on his pants, topless and with only a towel hanging over his shoulder as he dried his hair.

Once at the door, Byou opened it to reveal a silver haired Rui who was at least 30 minutes early waiting at their doorstep. Byou eyed the man, looking at him from top to bottom, not caring of how judgmental he looked in the other’s eyes.

It was Byou’s brother that Rui had the nerve to start dating; no matter what, the brunet would never come to like him.

He rested an arm against the wedge of the door, eyeing Rui for what seemed like an eternity… Even if they had only been staring at each other for about a cold silent minute.

“What do you want?” There was no hint of welcome nor friendliness in his tone of voice.

“I came to pick up Jin.” Rui answered in a nonchalant way; he wasn’t about to back out of a date just because Jin’s brother was looking at him intimidatingly. “We’re going on a date today.”

Byou squints his eyes in displeasure, debating whether or not he should say something when all of a sudden someone interrupts their cold war.

“Rui!” The glee in Jin’s voice was unmistakable.

The silveret smiles as he spots the blond-headed lover right  behind Byou. It didn’t take much effort for Jin to open the door wide, so he could walk past the brunet. “You’re too early!” Jin sounded as though he was complaining, even when he himself was ready to go.

“Well, I like being punctual.” Rui replies back with a smile, completely forgetting Byou’s presence that was looming over them.

“You’re lucky I prepared early then,” Jin says as he looks behind. “Byou-nii, I’ll be going now.”

“Have fun,” Byou says, the angry over-protective tone in his voice sounds like unmistakable jealously in Jin’s ears. “Don’t forget your curfew.”

The blond laughs, quickly walking away as he gestures for Rui to follow. “Nii-chan, don’t be too strict.” Jin smiles, Rui following him with a smug smirk on his lips. “I’ll see you later!”

Byou watched his brother walk away with his lover, leaving nothing but the traces of scratch marks on Byou’s back as a remembrance of any lingering presence Jin has before coming back home.


End file.
